


Woman, Mothwoman

by Wheresarizona



Series: Moth(wo)man [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy Lewis is Mothman, Gen, Mothman!Darcy Lewis, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy has decided to finally reveal a secret about herself to Jane and Jane discovers there’s a whole other world out there.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Series: Moth(wo)man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, The Monster Mash





	Woman, Mothwoman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Discord Darcyverse Darcylvania event. 
> 
> Darcy Lewis Bingo Square C3: “Six College Credits”
> 
> Unbeta’d

“Okay, so I want you to see the real me,” Darcy said while they were having drinks by a fire in the desert. 

She’d been working with Jane for a few years, and they were friends. Best friends. She wanted her friend to know the real her, though. Darcy was ready to share her secret since it looked like she’d be with Jane for the foreseeable future. 

“But I know you?” Jane said, sounding confused. 

Darcy sighs, “Yes, you know me. But you don’t know what I really look like.”

Jane’s brows furrowed, “I don’t understand. I’m looking at you right now?”

“You’re seeing my human persona, a glamour if you will. Without it, I don’t look entirely human.”

“Wait, you’re not human?!”

Darcy grimaced, “Uh, no? Okay, this is gonna be a lot.” 

“Well, I mean, you just stated you’re not human. What are you then, and what do you look like?”

Darcy let out a humorless chuckle, “Have you heard of Mothman?”

Jane frowned. “The cryptid in West Virginia? Big wings?” She puts her arms out to mimic wings, “Red eyes? From the ’60s?”

“Yeah,” Darcy nodded, “That’s me. I’m Mothman.”

“What?!”

“Okay, I think this would be easier if I just showed you?”

Darcy took Jane’s silence as a go-ahead. She took a few steps back and then let her glamour fall. Instead of the knit hat-leggings-wearing-intern, Darcy took on her true form, seeming to grow a few inches. Her eyes getting larger and glowing red, giant moth wings sprouting from her back and her feet looking like giant claws. 

Jane’s jaw dropped, her eyes going wide. Darcy waited for the other woman to say something, but Jane seemed to be completely shocked. 

Darcy’s nerves got the best of her. “Are… are you okay?” Her voice was different, higher, and more musical sounding. It sounded ethereal.

It took a moment for Jane to respond, her mouth finally closing, she gestured at Darcy, “You’re actually Mothman!”

“I honestly hate that name. I mean, I identify as a woman? But I guess Mothwoman doesn’t really roll off the tongue.” Darcy shrugged.

“Can I look at your wings? They’re beautiful.”

Darcy’s wings were the shape and color of an Atlas moth’s. Darcy happily unfurled them. 

“Sure!”

Jane carefully approached and began examining the wings with a scientist's eye. She asked Darcy questions about flying and how the glamour worked. Darcy did her best to answer the questions with the knowledge she had. She was a newer cryptid and only about a hundred years old. 

After a while, Darcy put the glamour back in place and looked human again. Jane watched in wonder. 

“I’ve met aliens, superheroes, and dated a Norse God. I don’t know why I feel like my world has shifted, knowing that cryptids are real.”

Darcy nodded in understanding. “It’s a lot to get used to. There are a lot of us, and with the invention of cameras, we’ve had to rely on our glamours to stay hidden.”

“Have you met others?”

Darcy smiled, “Yeah! We have a get together every few years. A bit of a cryptid convention.”

“What’s Bigfoot like?”

“Well, there’s multiple across the US. Like families of them! My buddy Paul, is the one they got a video of back in the ’60s? He runs a popular vegetarian food truck in Portland. Has the best veggie burger I’ve ever had. We gave him so much shit for getting caught on video.” Darcy giggled.

“The Loch Ness monster?”

“Oh! Isla! Yeah, her human persona is a barkeep in a Scottish pub. She likes to tell stories about the loch. People love her and her shortbread is amazing.” 

“Wow. I just… wow.” 

“Are you mad?”

Jane’s brows furrowed. “Why would I be mad? I think it’s great you felt comfortable enough to share this part of you with me.” She said as she put a comforting hand on Darcy’s arm. 

“Great! Because I’d love to be able to fly around without having to sneak out. Keeping a glamour 24/7 gets exhausting.”

Jane giggled. “I’d love to see you fly. For science! I do have one question, though…”

“I’m all ears.”

“If you can choose your glamour, why’d you decide to become a college student? Did you actually need the six college credits?” Jane said, smiling.

“I did need the credits! What better way to blend in with humans then going to college and learning human things. But I’m glad you took me on as your intern. I’ve had the most fun with you in all my years.”

Jane’s face lit up. “I’m glad. Does SHIELD know what you are?”

“Nope.” Darcy said, popping the ‘p,’ and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Amazing. You want another cider? I think the pineapple is my favorite.”

“Please,” Darcy said, sticking out her hand. 

Darcy felt a weight lifted off of her. She was glad that Jane had quickly accepted this aspect of her, and Darcy would do literally anything for the tiny human scientist. But now that Jane knew, she could finally use her true form to creep the fuck out of SHIELD agents who occasionally showed up to spy on them. Darcy couldn’t help but smile at the thought. She was smarter than Paul, though, and wouldn’t let the humans get video or pictures. Darcy began formulating a plan as she listened to Jane talk Science! Darcy was happy she chose to follow Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super obsessed with this little universe I accidentally came up with.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
